


Island Adventure

by LePetitMonstre



Series: Kink/Gore October 2018 [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Goretober, Kinktober, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetitMonstre/pseuds/LePetitMonstre
Summary: Gore: Extra Limbs | Kink: EdgingSuper Watermelon Island becomes the scene for a very different manner of conflict.





	Island Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is intended only for mature audiences. Please mind the tags.
> 
> Reader Discretion Is Advised

The longer they wandered the island, the deeper their connection melted into unity. In the ocean there was always two. Now the constant fighting, the moments in-between and after licking wounds had blurred the lines.

Days became weeks. Weeks into months of a constant 'hunt or be hunted' on this island too small for them. Anger turned to hunger. A hunger that took hold lower than their bellies - a remnant of that desire gems had brushed aside for centuries.

Violent grips pull them down together, not apart. Malachite lays atop Alexandrite and strips apart the HomeWorld uniform on her horizontal torso. Pressing the cunt between her back arms against Alexandrite's crotch. Rubbing them together with ease thanks to her botched physique. Alexandrite's uniform disappeared with a flash of light. Removing the fabric friction from Malachite's clit and replacing it with slick flesh on flesh. Working them together with furious clumsiness.

Gravity shifted as Alexandrite found a way to push back with her many arms and flipped their positions. Alexandrite was now in control but she couldnt press their cunts together quite the same. Yet the new position settled Malachite's breasts apart, revealing and opening the outer lips of a second vagina between them.

The second maw hinging beneath Alexandrite's jawline opened and was set upon devouring the new treat before it. Thick tongue against the opening nestled at the center and attempting to ease its way inside.

Beneath her Malachite squirmed and whined. Burying the hands of her usual vertical torso in Alexandrite's mass of teal hair. Thick arms groping at whatever of Alexandrite's magenta skin they can reach. Lower spine attempting to curve upward and inward to preserve friction on the genitals not being seen to my Alexandrite's mouth.

Instead of allowing it, Alexandrite pins one of Malachite's back arms under her knee. Effectively limiting the movement of entire horizontal torso unless Malachite dared risk damage to the arm held in place. But in a fashion of mercy Alexandrite pushes her other knee under one posterior shoulder. Creating an angle for their cunts to rub together - only if Alexandrite wished it. Much like any smaller six-legged beast, both realized now Malachite was defenseless once turned on her back.

Alexandrite's uppermost set of arms reach up to fondle the breasts of Malachite's typically vertical torso. Pulling apart the breasts that hid the treat Alexandrite now feasts on are the middle pair. The lowest appearing small in comparison to the front arms of Malachite's horizontal torso as they their fingers entwine with only feigned, obligatory resistance.

As quim builds Alexandrite's tongue finally pushes inside Malachite's cunt. The entrance relaxed enough to pass through without causing pain. A pleasant ache sets as her tongue attempts to lap and wriggle against Malachite's inner walls

Yet between her legs, despite Malachite's efforts to press them together, Alexandrite would allow no contact.

Slowly heat built within Malachite. Building oddly within a rib cage without a sternum instead of a pelvis. Still the nerve endings were no less sensitive and a rough patch of skin light up white hot pleasure behind Malachite's eyes. Her body twisting and jerking, trying to learn how her anatomy worked best at encouraging her odd bedfellow.

Slick built up in both of her cunts. The front being lapped by Alexandrite's tongue while the back connected to the sand beneath by a viscous string, untouched. The pulsing of heat was beginning to rise I'm her front-most cunt...

Just as Alexandrite pulled her head away and her tongue slipped out.

Malachite's beat at the ground in frustration. "You bitch! You knew I was close-!"

Her attention recaptured by Alexandrite thrusting her hips and bumping her cunt against Malachite's neglected set. Succulent labia and clit pushing together with enough pressure to create a sense of liquid suction as they rocked together. 

Again Malachite was built up... And again she was abandoned at the critical moment. Left only to scream in frustration as Alexandrite returned attention to her front most cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. It makes an author's life brighter to hear from readers. Let me know if you spot any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always welcome. [The comment screening is just for antis.]


End file.
